


Thrumming

by RPGCATZ



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Menstruation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: As Always,Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~





	Thrumming

Evan is four and stumbling around the house with a red mark the size of an adult hand on his cheek when he hears the voice in the back of his head. 

He takes his hands and cups his ears until there is a thrumming of blood between the thin layer of skin around his hands that is vibrating into his eardrums. 

He still goes by a name that doesn’t feel right and carries a body that feels too _wrong_ but, hey, at least he can block out the voice in his head if he tries really hard. 

It’s a small sliver of hope in his life that seems to hand him bad decks of cards all the time. The odd looks from others is worth it.

It’s all worth it. 

 

——

Evan is five when he meets Jeff and Alex. 

The two come as a pair, and Evan rarely sees them apart. When they first meet, Alex hangs off of Jeff’s boney hip and babbles incoherently as Jeff shyly talks with Evan. 

Evan is six when he meets Vincent, who has a last name that twists Evan’s tongue and confused substitutes _and_ normal teachers (which is super cool!), who unconsciously picks at the skin around his nails until a shiny, pink layer of flesh is exposed. 

Vincent (he lets Evan call him Vinny!!) is smart and quick tongued and can be ruthless and downright evil if he lets himself go and Evan is seven when he realizes that the thrumming in his ears is not from him blocking the voice, but from his heart when ever Vinny does _anything_. 

When he brings it up to Jeff, Jeff shrugs and says something about panic disorders. But Evan really doesn’t listen because Vinny is walking up and his heart is beating out of his chest. He trips over his own tongue when he speaks to Vinny and when he leaves, Jeff smiles and says that Evan was blushing the whole time. 

 

——

 

Evan is seven when he tells Jeff about the wrongness he feels when others say his birth name or sort them into gendered categories in class.

Jeff is soft in his words, but he doesn’t really understand how it feels. 

A while later, he gives Evan one of his old t shirts when Evan describes how much he likes it, and says that it fits him better than any dress could. 

Evan is eight when he asks Jeff to chop off his hair. 

 

——

 

Evan is nine when he asks Vinny and Jeff to start calling him Evan. 

They make no fuss about it, and simply shrug it off as just Evan being Evan. 

He’s greatful for them. 

 

——

 

Evan is eleven when he gets pulled out of his home by a tall, pretty faced woman in  high heels and is put into her car with soft comforting words and a quick instruction to the driver to make sure he stays put. 

He watches from the back window of a slick black car with slightly tinted windows as his mother is much more forcibly removed from the home and placed in a separate car with a big fancy logo on the side that Evan realizes is a police car. 

He curls up on himself quietly, and doesn’t respond to the driver when he attempts to talk to Evan. 

The woman eventually returns with a soft blue blanket up under her arm and a medical type box in her left hand.

When she reaches the car, she offers him the blanket, and opens the medical box, saying something about needing to check for any damage. 

He wraps the blanket around himself, and tries not to flinch when the woman touches him. 

The thrumming in his ears beats louder and louder as they drive off. 

 

——

 

Evan is eleven still when he meets a nice man who talks softly and asks before he touched Evan in any way. 

The man comes to the station he was taken to and fills out a lot of forms while Evan talks with the pretty lady about what had happened while he was under his mother’s care. 

When they finish talking, the lady let’s Evan play with a rubrics cube that she had had laying on the desk while she talks to a man in a blue suit. 

Evan waits for a while, and tries to keep his attention away from the building whispers in his head. 

Eventually, the man enters the room and bends down to get eye level with Evan, and introduces himself as Dr. James Corenthal. 

The whispers are more like talking now, and vibrate off his skull and send tears to his eyes. 

The whispers like the man. 

Evan isn’t sure he should trust their judgement. 

 

——

 

Evan is twelve when he gets his first period. It soaked into the fabric of his bed and underwear and pants and it stained them all an almost coppery red. The smell is what woke him up. 

He nearly screamed at the sight on blood on his sheets. He panicked, and quickly stood from the bed when he felt something start to pour out of him at a sluggish pace. 

He nearly vomited at the feeling of it. 

Washing it off of himself in the shower calms him, and soothes the pain that builds in his lower abdomen. 

He doesn’t want to deal with this shit.

 

——

 

Evan is thirteen when he sees the doctor again. He lives with a relative who was on his dad’s side apparently, and luckily still goes to the same school that he always has. But the whispers are still there.  

So he lies his way into a therapy session with none other than Dr. Corenthal.

He doesn’t go searching for the doctor, and had actually just been trying to get any therapist to have an appointment, but somehow he had ended up with the doctor. 

He feels better when he leaves, and the whispers finally quiet down for a while.

 

——

 

Evan is fifteen when he gets his first binder. 

It fits snugly on his chest, and he feels himself beaming as Dr. Corenthal explains the time limit of wearing one.

He felt more like himself than he had in years. 

 

——

 

Evan is seventeen when he has his first kiss. 

It was the night before his birthday, he would be eighteen come sunrise, and Jeff had stolen some alcohol from the cabinets in his house and had smuggled it into Vinny’s basement. 

They were just sitting there on the floor, laughing at each other, laughing at nothing, laughing at the way the bodies flopped around in the game they were playing. 

Alex was asleep upstairs, and Vinny’s guardian was out for the night. Leaving all three of them to their own devices. 

Jeff had set down the controller, and wiped the stray tears from his eyes. 

Standing, he patted Evan on the head, and said that he was going to go check on Alex, and go use the bathroom. 

And then it was just Evan and Vinny in Vinny’s basement with a third of an empty bottle between their legs. 

Vinny checked the clock that hung on the wall above the tv, and looked excitedly at Evan when he turned back. Vinny informed Evan that it was eleven fifty nine, and that he had something he wanted to give to him. 

Evan nodded in encouragement, and Vinny leaned closer to his face. He asked if it was okay, his voice dipping into a whisper. Evan nodded, and Vinny sealed their lips together softly. 

It was sweet, and soft and everything Evan wanted from a kiss. And it was Vinny. It tasted exactly how Evan had pictured it would, and when Vinny pulled back, they were both smiling. 

Happy birthday Evan, Vinny whispered to him. 

Evan pulled Vinny back in and kissed him harder.

 

——

 

Evan is eighteen when he listens to his heart thrumming rhythmically in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
